


Unimaginable

by MaryLouLeach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst and Tragedy, Coach Ukai's youngest cousin, Dreaming, Kageyama is a dad, M/M, No one is really dead, PTSD, Pairs, Second Chances, Suga might be a REAL angel, bus accident, childbirth is painful, daichi is a cop, death of major charachters, hinata is a dad, life marching on but the heart never recovered, mentions of Ennoshita and Tanaka, mentions of Kenma and Kuroo together, mentions of love lost, suga an angel, trama, xmas and newyears miracle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouLeach/pseuds/MaryLouLeach
Summary: MERRY HOLIDAYS AND XMAS AND NEW YEARS AND IDK MONDAY AND TUESDAY. I WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING TO REMIND US ALL OF WHAT WE HAVE AND IT BEING ENOUGH.  Poor Kageyama is visited by a ghost/angel/ a sad but thoughtful Suga. If this causes you tears because I tagged it wrong FORGIVE ME!





	1. My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Marylousfanfictionspace tumblr we are going to be doing some awesome stuff this spring. Some hand written postcards from the writer, as well as some merch sent your way from a new etsy start up called Neko Strawberry Station. I'm looking forward to more reviews and comments thank you. I'm actually waiting for the etsy store to open I've seen some of their inventory I wish I was crafty. I only have words I steal from my dreams.
> 
> I m feeling so much better these last few days is hard hanging with family...lookin over your shoulder while u read um..*cough* yaoi....BL or whatever you wanna call it lol. Take that Grandpa Leach. xxxooxx open for promps! send em my way

Kageyama hated snow, he held his practice bag to him, the black tracksuit with a white stripe, running down the the long sleeve and legs. The annoying photographers and camera men had long gone. He shivered, searching his pockets for a much needed cigarette.

 

“Damn.” He growled, he was out, ten hours on a plane hadn’t put him in the best of moods. He decided to walk to the nearest store for some smokes and something to drink. He would be sure to make up for whatever he did tonight by drinking an abundance of water and running with the oxygen turned up.

 

He bumped into someone not looking where he was going, focused on staying warm and regretting not hailing a taxi.

 

“Oi!” he growled, “Watch where you are going!” The gray haired man with a mole just under his left eye,  hazel brown eyes blinked at him with a smile forming.

 

“Suga?” Kageyama felt the air grow colder, if that was even possible. 

The ashen haired young man's smile widened and Kageyama was frozen in place, confusion halting all thought process. How had his old teammate and upperclassman not aged a day? How was Suga even here? This was the city, Suga-san wasn't in the city. He wasn't anywhere anymore. This idea started to snowball into a growing sadness that caused the olympic setter to feel the bitterness that had followed him over the years. 

 

“Oi! Can I at least get a senpai? Or Suga-san?” Suga-san was wearing a light black jacket the Karasuno VBC logo on the back and his signature uniform slacks.  “Careful it’s slick out.” Suga stated in his usual warm voice his eyes glancing at the cold cement where Kageyama almost stepped into a puddle iced over. The ashen haired setter with the shrug of his slender shoulders, the arch of his slightly thick silver brow, this couldn't be happening. 

 

Kageyama suddenly wanted a drink realizing how much taller he was than his old senpai, there was something wrong about Suga being here in Tokyo, he belonged back in Myagi.

 

“What are you doing here Suga-san?”

 

Before Suga could say more, the oddly grinning senpai stood watching as a young child bolted past them running out into the middle of the road.

 

“What the hell dumbass kid-” Kageyama dropped his bag, he thought he heard his old senpai say something before rushing out and picking up the orange haired boy in his arms a car had come speeding by. Just missing the two. “Don’t you know to cross the street looking both ways! Where are your parent’s it’s a little late to be out!”

 

The small boy didn’t speak he had been so quickly swooped up, his ratty sweater barely shielding him from the elements, the faded old windbreaker was familiar. He smiled brightly up at the face looking down on him. Again this stole Kageyama’s breath away, “Sorry Uncle.” He started to fidget “Can you please put me down. I have to get home. With my-oh no!” The child was back on her feet.

 

“My mother's medicine!”

 

The little boy had big golden eyes blinking up at him filled with tears pointing at the street where a bag had laid flat with tire marks. Again starting for it and Kageyama caught the boy's small arm firmly, “Oi! Kid! No! The street! I”ll get you some more. Whatever.” He grumbled, ignoring the grin from his senpai, he could feel Suga’s soft hazel eyes boring into the back of his neck.

 

Kageyama blinked was he exhausted the boy looking at him was beaming he teetered on his toes and heels arms out as if ready to take flight, this was a familiar stance that another orange haired kid used to demonstrate. Again Tobio felt his heart squeeze, he really needed a drink and a cigarette. 

“I always knew you were a good one Tobio. “ Suga whispered, his breath unlike Tobio's made no smoke like wisps, and the dark haired setter was still holding the child's arm in confusion. He felt as if he was missing something, something very big. 

 

“What do you think little one? He’d make a good father. He doesn’t think so. He didn’t have the best template not all father’s could be awesome like mine and Daichi’s. Daichi-san. His father was funny perfect. He, Sawamura-san deserved grandchildren. Sawamura. He. Well no use reminiscing right King? Looking back always hurts more than looking forward.” The ashen haired boy sniffed, his eyes glassy he forced a smile. 

 

The taller setter prickled hearing this quiet confession. He looked back at the child who no longer was there. “Where? KID!” Kageyama yelled looking back and forth then to his odly grinning senpai, the ashen haired teen frozen in time with his youthful expression. Had he always looked so young, so thin and fragile? Tobio had always remembered Suga-san having more of a presence, a force to recon with. Nothing of course like their Captain, Daich-san was intimidating, in fact the two senpai had been inseparable. Like peanutbutter and jelly. When you saw one you always saw the other. 

 

“He’s gone. Kageyama, Tobio. He was never here.” Suga sighed waving his hand dismissively. "Stop thinking of sad things Kageyama-kun. In fact it’s Christmas soon. “

 

“Bahumbug”  Tobio growled rubbing his face stepping back onto the sidewalk. Then he remembered. Daichi-san he had read in the paper, shot in a konbini  hold up. He was a cop and -

 

“Yes. You. He was an off duty cop, tried to direct the drugged up killer to himself, allowing the store clerk to get the customers out. The man behind the counter had ducked down and hid while Daichi wrestled for the weapon he was shot but he knocked the addict out tied his hands before he himself bled, that’s Daichi for you. He lived but he won't be able to jump like he used to, I don’t think the wheelchair he sits in really suits him. “ Again with a shrug, Kageyama felt himself want to comfort the teen, but this whole thing was too confusing, so he narrowed his eyes. This was a hallucination, obviously he was tired after the arduous training schedule and games.

 

“I wouldn’t know. We are not close friends. Not after-” Kageyama halted in mid step his right food planted on the cold slick sidewalk, the snow started to fall around them, dancing around like a halo in the street lights around his soft spoken senpai.

 

“I know the accident. After I died.” Suga’s smile hadn’t wavered, “If I were alive I’d be there for him. I would help him in his recovery. He’s locked everyone out, his colleagues, his family everyone. Even the doctors. Kageyama?” Suga sniffed his eyes shinning with a complex expression that Kageyama didn't understand. 

 

“You’re dead. Suga, you died in an accident. You were on that bus, the earthquake. You, Kenma. Hin-uh Nishinoya, Yamaguchi! The bus. It turned over. Why are you fucking with me?" Kageyama still couldn't say _HIS_ name, and admitting that his friends were gone hurt too much. It squeezed the air from his lungs and dammit why was his brain doing this to him!

“Oh, so you did remember.”

Suga looked away now, he looked so young in his slacks and light black VBC jacket. This was the Suga Kageyama would remember when the Olympic team's Assistant coach would call out to him _‘Nice set!'_ It was the reason Kageyama couldn’t ever warm up to the assistant coach. He didn't look like Suga, but he had the same aura the same damn personality. And the dark haired man found himself scowling at the assistant couch that was always trying to help him improve or encourage him. Kageyama didn't need it. Soft people like this had no place in his life, no one was permenate, why even try to let anyone in.

Suga and half their team plus one of Nekoma’s players, coach and Iwaizumi-san a player from Aobajosai high. Their buses were late and all teams had to share space Karasuno had been the furthest of the teams so they shared with the Nekoma’s and Aobajosai.

 

Coach Ukai a chance to catch up with his old friend Naoi sat together this would prove to be a mistake, the dark haired setter still remembered the awful sound Coach's mother made at the funeral. 

Usually Hinata was sitting next to Tobio leaning on his shoulder drooling while Tobio glared out the window. He hadn’t minded the small pressure of Hinata, even though he complained loudly everytime they traveled. The two had argued on who would get the window seat and Hinata lost his bus sickness was easier to deal with keeping him at the aisle seat. However that time, on that night, the orange haired spiker was chatting endlessly with the setter from Nekoma the two staring intently at the game the pudding headed setter was holding.

 

Daichi and Suga were sitting three seats up laughing about some move they had learned from the players of Nekoma. Kuroo had moved behind them bored that his friend and the heart of their team was more interested in showing Hinata how to play the handheld game then talk with him (Kuroo) the captain.  He had tried to whine to Kageyama at first but the setter had only glared and the Cat’s captain found someone more sympathetic to his plight.

 

Kageyama would be a liar if he didn’t confess he was jealous his friend was spending more time with the stupid pudding headed setter. He wasn't that much of a genius, Tobio was better, or rather at least Tobio did not run from his own shadow.

 

Then it happened, the bus moved down the icy winter roads and the setter remembered Hinata’s head tossed back as he laughed the way he always did. As if turning on a light in a dark room, with his whole body shaking and projecting light. Then the bus suddenly lurched, swaying the sound of yelling and screams, finally darkness. Kageyama had tried to keep his eyes on the orange head of hair a few seats away, but the darkness closed over him.

 

Then it was dark and Kageyama awoke in a hospital room, with Natsu and Hinata’s parents. Kageyama’s parents were in Europe on business unreachable for another ten days. At least it took them that long to call him and find out he was in a horrific accident. One that took the lives of more than one team member, more than one friend and so many lights were put out that night.

 

He had known Shoyo was gone before the young spiker’s mother had said anything. And without any hesitation Tobio Kageyama cried. The Hinata family surrounded him and gently hugged him but their familiar scent and orange hair, the sound of Hinata-san’s voice reminded him so much of his lost friend and first love that it only had drawn out the heavy sobs instead of comforting him. 

 

Natsu had slept curled up next to him until he left the hospital, she stopped talking that day, she stopped smiling and laughing as well. So many others on the team were the same, Tobio had been the only one with Daichi to show up to practice every day.

 

“I’m going to give you a christmas gift but you don't get to keep it, you can only walk this path for a few days. Long enough to see what life would have given you. “ Suga sighed, his breath leaving clouds of smoke around his head or maybe it was just part of Tobio's dream. This had to be a dream, he was obviously still on a plane or a bus. Tobio wasn’t listening instead his foot made contact with the slippery cement and he fell back. “When you hear a horn honk three times you will be back to your real life.” 


	2. This is YOUR life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama gets a taste of what his life could have been

Kageyama awoke to a small child jumping up and down on his bed. “Papa! Wake up! Wake up! Santa was here! Daddy is in the kitchen making us pancakes! YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! We'll be poisoned!” A dark haired boy with orange streaks in his hair wearing cute gray footed  little baby crow pattern pajamas shrieked when another voice cut off his frantic urging.  

“I heard that! Kensuga! You leave your father to rest more, he got in late! And Doctor Sugawara said he doesn't need to be jostled! SO YOU BETTER NOT BE JUMPING ON PAPA!” The small boy with midnight black hair and naturally orange strikes halted and ducked his head, he smiled guilty, he bowed his messy head. “Sorry papa. Please forgive me.” He kicked his feet out coming down hard on the soft mattress butt first.

 

“Kensuga?” Kageyama wanted to pet the boys dark locks, wanting to touch the orange streaks wondering if they were as soft as they looked. What was wrong with him? This was someones kid, why did he feel like he should know this child.Those familiar honey gold eyes looked to him curiously with a tilted head.

 

“Papa I’m sorry if I hurt you.” he said it again his cheeks flushing. Then the sound of a crying toddler had the energetic child leaping off the bed, “Oh no the beast has been awakened!”

 

Kageyama tried to take in the unfamiliar surroundings, whose bed is this? The comforter was a soft gray matching the pillows. There were several pictures on the wall, a dresser crowded with several pictures and Tobio sat up. A closet in the corner had what looked like his clothes and someone else's, his bare feet touched on the cold hard wood floor. This room was plain and uncluttered just as the setter would like. The bed was a king size, more than enough room for the single setter, and then the half opened door was pushed open.  A small version of Hinata entered toddling in with his tiny fist holding his older brother’s hand. The child was wearing orange foot pajamas with his equally orange hair wild and standing up around his small head. Instead of brown eyes, like a little fox, Tobio found himself staring at the cobalt blue eyes that narrowed on him.

 

The scowl seemed so serious and out of place on such a small individual. Tiny hands wiped at the tears that had been streaming down his rubbed red cheeks.

“Papa is home To-chan. See.”

 

The young boy nodded and hurried over to a confused Tobio. He was in a room that was unfamiliar, the bed was soft there were several toys on the floor, a bear some blocks a book on the stars.

 

The small child climbed into Tobio’s lap, and threw his arms around the man’s neck. The toddler looked about two or three, he snuggled into Tobio’s neck. An action he was not prepared for although the usually stoic man stiffened he didn’t pull away.

 

The other child giggled, “Tobio! Come on. Papa is still hurt, uncle said we can’t move him. “

 

Kageyama stood up feeling dizzy right away, he sat back down holding the child cuddling close to him so not to drop him.

 

So the child’s name was Tobio, they had the same eyes and the bright color hair of Shoyo, the other boy had Tobio’s hair and Shoyo’a smile.

There was a crash downstairs and the very familiar sound of certain orange haired spiker.

 

“Dammit!” Shoyo was shaking his hand glaring at a pan holding what looked like porridge upside down on the now turned off stove. Looking around the setter was suddenly struck with another pain of guilt. Why did Hinata not sit next to him that night,  why did he like Kenma more?

 

Kageyama looked at the time remembering something else, first he wanted to see the face of his lost friend. This was a stranger dream, he was sitting outside somewhere, or lying wondering what’s going on. Had his body been left freezing and this was heaven.

He had moved down the wood steps his eyes scanning the pictures littering the walls, this was a dream. He could see them in their graduation gowns, then their college gowns, moving onto Tobio holding something like a jersey. It was an olympic jersey and he was shaking someones hand, a man in a suit, an older version of Shoyo standing next to him. His face beaming, holding an small jersey. Then there was a picture of the two standing at what looked like their wedding! He had to look away from the picture of them holding a dark haired infant, then an orange haired one. This was a cruel dream, he made it downstairs his eyes focused on the man in the kitchen. 

To his left was a living room with a light gray couch, a tall well decorated christmas tree near the big picture window with the open gray curtains. A fire was burning in the fireplace, this was a warm home, it smelled of burned pancakes and rice but it was home. 

 

“I’m sorry Papayama” the wildly messy orange haired man huffed scrapping the burned pieces of whatever from the pan into the garbage. Hearing their dad's nickname for their father the boys giggled they were near the tree feeling around for presents. Kageyama felt his face burn. Hinata, Shoyo was an adult, a beautiful confident father of two. “Ah, I forgot that's what I call your father. And you hate it. But it matches you just as well as it does him. Although he tends to blush just as red when I say it but he doesn't when the boys. Weird. “ Shoyo was wearing. He was. Shoyo was wearing Kageyama’s uni shirt. It was too long but kageyama didn't care, his eyes lingered on well toned smooth pale legs, just a peek of his husbands boxer briefs. He was distracted by this scene so much so he almost missed what Shoyo had said about Kageyama's father. This was definitely a dream, his father would never be warm towards anyone, he would never accept Tobio being in a same sex relationship. The man was so old fashioned and cold. 

 

Then lips warm, sweet and so delicate were on Tobio's, once again cutting off all train of thought. Instinctively the blue eyed man felt his arms come around the smaller figure pressed into him. A hunger shot through the athlete, he tasted sugar and milk as his tongue blew through shy protests. He didn't want to think of Shoyo standing near let alone talking to Kageyama-san. The kiss was hot, demanding and eager. Tobio pulled away unwillingly only to princess hold his ex teammate. He’d never admitted his feelings but today he wasn't holding back. If this was heaven he would take advantage of the breathless angel holding a stirring spoon to his chest gasping.

 

“Knock, knock” A woman interrupted their loving scene. She had a large black peacoat that didn't seem to close around her rounded belly. She carried a red gift bag holding colorfully wrapped boxes. Her orange hair was pulled back under a white knitted beanie a matching scarf around her neck. "It's cold out there." She huffed kicking off her boots by the door, her blue knitted dress came to her knees, the black leggings had flecks of snow on them. She brushed the snow from her coat and legs, moving to hang her coat at the door by her boots. 

 

“Auntie! " The boys cheered a very dazed Shoyo snapped from his trance "Natsu! We agreed no presents!” He quickly went to help her hang her coat and slip on some warm house slippers. 

 

The smiling woman sighed happily slipping her feet into the soft house slippers. “Little help!” She held out the large bag heavy with presents.  “Beached whale! Can't see my feet! So I'm greatful for your help getting the slippers on. “ This Natsu smiled and looked so happy despite her very heavy looking belly. 

 

“Hey! Big bro! Tobio-kun! The least you can do is stop molesting my brother and help me quiet these twins of yours. TWINS! Cant believe I \'ve been knocked up with twins. My beautiful body barely made it through these two heathens! “ she ruffled her nephews hair handing a present to each from the bag that Shoyo was holding.

 

Natsu frowned her eyes falling on Tobio, “Bro?”she touched a cool hand to the taller man’s head. Tobio flinched causing her to jump then she winced,

“Natsu!?” Shoyo went to her side, his younger sister had a hand to her belly

 

“Shush Shoyo I’m fine, feel come here quick!” She was taking the two men's hands “ Did you feel that?” Both men nodded with twin looks of awe.

 

The kids joined their hands all touching the movements apparent. She giggled when the kicks died down. "Alright someone please tell me you have food I'm starved and I don't feel like dieing from my brother's cooking." Shoyo rolled his eyes,

"I'll get you some tea, non caffinated. And you can have toast if you're going to be so rude!"

“ Tobio please help me out bro. Make us pancakes!"

The setter nodded unable to deny her, this was Natsu, healthy, happy and pregnant

"I saw Daichi-san so adorable in his uniform, and that Suga. SUPER HAWT. To bad all the good ones are taken. anyway he said you two were working on your own volleyball team. If that's true..I'm putting in my two weeks!” Natsu laughed seeing the look of realization. “Yup, these two athletes will be born safely by cesarean in two weeks.”

 

The young kids cheered but Shoyo was beside himself.” The baby room isn't done, I haven't even redusted!”

 

“Na-chan?” Tobio knew that small twitch of her left brow, the slight thinning of her lower lip. Something was wrong, although last he saw her he had kicked in a dorm room filled with unconscious drug addicts. He had found her then, she had been looking thinner than she had a right to be. He had beat up her dealer, he had also said nothing when she cried as her parents left her in rehab. An expensive one that he had demanded they let him pay for, she was another tragedy from the earthquake.

 

“How do you read me so well it freaks me out” she slumped further into the couch, a bowl of pretzels appearing in her lap feet kicked up on the wooden coffee table. 

 

“I ll get you your favorite juice and tea.” Shoyo dashed away, burnt breakfast forgotten.

 

“I know this is my last go as your surrogate but I ran into an old boyfriend and his skinny girlfriend. I just felt like a cow then I felt awful feeling that way. It’s just i loved Ukai Rinataro. “

 

“Ukai?” Tobio is on his feet “That runt?”

 

This caused the girl to wipe her eyes and laugh. “He’s playing at the neighborhood association game. I hope he -“

 

“Oh we had been invited but Tobio has been traveling so much I thought it-“

 

“No. We must ugh defend the Kageyama name! And by extension Hinata name!” Natsu growled, "Right Tobio-nisan?" Her honeyed eyes wide and pleading, she gave the best puppy dog face, lower lip trembling. "I mean I am carrying your children, and have already given you both such beautiful little demon- I mean gifts." She batted her eyes.

  
"Definitely." Kageyama was still unable to form anymore words than this, his mind was still trying to deal with all this information. He was a father, and he had twins on the way. Natsu was their surrogate, he was married to Shoyo.

The girl raised a fist before stuffing several pretzels into her mouth. “Fighting!"

 

Tobio looked around this was heaven, he had obviously died and this was heaven.

 

“Nekoma will be there to watch. I’ll let everyone know the Kageyama's are in! “ Natsu produced her phone as if from midair.

 

“Wait you fell on your way home” Shoyo frowned. "I don't know if you should. And your schedule has been grueling, you need rest. It's called a week off for a reason."

 

“Oh god! What!? You fell? Are you alright Tobi-ni?"

-0-

The bleachers were filled and Kageyama didn't care he was used to bigger vendors. People cheered for him directly and the high school team looked nervous. Their coach was the cousin of old coach Ukai. No one put a frown on his sister's face. Tobio scowled across the net causing the man to nearly fall back in his bench. Rin-chan had been teasing Natsu about her red hair until middle school and it seems the two briefly dated in highschool until the idiot broke it off and moved to Tokyo. Only to return as a teacher and coach.

 

Tobio looked around there were familiar faces, his senpais Suga and Daichi, Nishinoya, Aasahi, Ennoshita, and his rival Tsukishima, everyone from the old team and the neighborhood. Tanaka and Yamaguchi were late due to work.

 

The crowd was awed by the freak quick only a whispered legend, Hinata was a kindergarten teacher married to a supposedly famous husband, it turned out Shoyo gave up the olympic team to raise their family. Of course he would have done that, and now he was standing on the court next to Tobio. The setter had  been bombarded with requests for autographs and pictures he felt like he was home but it wasn't the same feeling of going through the motions. He had Shoyo beaming proudly at him holding their youngest child in his arms, while their oldest waved excitedly at his father. Tobio couldn't resist, he went to his husband and kissed him on the forehead, swooping up Kensuga, the boy cheered giggling, his orange haired son looked unimpressed with everything. Tobio couldn't help but laugh, this was his life, the life that had been stolen from him. He was motioned back to the court by Shoyo, the boy's were handed over to Kageyama's father, the man was sitting in the bleachers his hands out ready to take Kensuga from Shoyo.

"Papayama!" Kensuga bounced happily in his seat next to the gray haired man, a man Kageyama had never seen smile, not once. He was beaming at his two grandsons, Kensuga happily wrapped his grandfather in a hug before nuzzling against his chest sleepily, the boy was unbothered by the noise. 

"Father?" Tobio didn't know what to say, or how to even greet the man, a man he hadn't spoken to in almost five years. 

"Don't worry son, I have them. Right boys. Tell your dad you missed me and if he wins he will let me take you all out for ice cream!"

"Yeaaaay!" The boys cheered.

 

"Oh, dad, seriously this is why they're so spoiled." Shoyo giggled, "Thanks for coming again. Come one husband! The court awaits, let's show these kids we aren't so old!" Shoyo grabbed his husban's arm and led him away. 

 

Kageyama stood near the net the high  school’s ace was a determined brat who’s last name he didn't recognize. The kid repeatedly tried to block Shoyo’s jumps. He shook his head and swore next time, it wasn't too crushing a game. The snow was falling hard outside the new year fast approaching. They won, and the crowd cheered, each side shook hands with each other. Kageyama scowled at Rinataro, he never liked the kid. It was odd seeing the boy as a man, a boy that used to tease little Natsu. 

The coach wanted to say something but before he could get up the courage there was yell from the bleachers. Most of the crowd had dispersed there was just the families of the players hanging around. Tobio heard Shoyo yell for him, it was happening  there in that gym, Natsu’s water broke and the game scoreboard still showing the score 17-21. Tobio yelled for a crowd to clear out of his damn way, and Shoyo called for a Dr Sugawara. How had Tobio not seen him standing next to Daichi-san. He looked older, as old as he had every right to be, the echo of his highschool self still apparent in his gentle voice and easy grin. The man stood shorter than Tobio but he had been allowed to lose his lean figure added muscle giving him a more adult appearance. He was kneeling next to a huffing worried Natsu taking her by the hand. Young coach Ukai was there as well, removing his black jacket offering it as a blanket for the now sitting young girl “Should i call for the father?” He nervously asked his eyes wide and hands trembling. 

 

“Shut up!” Natsu growled, “They’re already here. Idiot.” she gritted her teeth her water had broke during the last set and her contractions became more noticeably closer. 

 

“She’s our surrogate you idiot.” Shoyo snapped leading the paramedics to where his sister who couldn’t walk was sitting.

 

“Oh, god! I thought.” The boy with bleach blond hair and an undercut looked like a fish out of water. He looked ready to say more but nothing came out. 

 

“Go away.” Natsu cried. "I hate you." 

 

“You’ll be fine.” Shoyo let out a heavy sigh, then glared at the young coach near his sister.

 

Tobio could see the boys confusion, the look on his face, poor kid had it bad, then why had he broken up with Natsu in the first place?

 

“I’m sorry Hinata-kun, I thought you-and when you-but you never told me this was what you were doing. So I misunderstood when I came back that one summer and you were pregnant. I thought-”

 

“God you’re an idiot.” Kageyama growled moving so the paramedics could get through.

 

“Looks like these babies are determined to be born in the gym. “ The paramedic frowned.

  
“They can’t it’s too dangerous. Get me to the hospital.” Natsu took in a practiced breath in and out. 

 

“When I say I’m going to need you to start pushing.” At that moment Natsu grabbed for the nearest hand.

 

Hinata was clinging to Tobio anxiously, Sugawara spoke up, he had been the one to direct the paramedics to where Natsu was sitting. He grabbed for some gloves ignoring the startled look from the paramedic who's bag he was now rummaging through.  “I’m a doctor.”

 

The gym had cleared and Tobio looked around the empty space, he could easily see himself in highschool playing, a vibrant orange head of hair striking by, eyes closed ready for a toss. He was beautiful and graceful to watch. Daichi had moved the crowd out, he had his badge and that made people move faster. Tobio had stepped away to speak to his father who promised to take the boys out and distract them while the situation was taken care of. 

Tobio didn't know who this man was, he was even wearing casual clothes, Tobio had never seen his father out of a suit, but here he was in a pair of lose fitting jeans and black zip gray wool sweater. Blue eyes smiled at him, "I'm proud of you son. Just call when we can come visit the twins. Everything is going to be alright. These Hinata's don't know how to give up or fail. Glad we managed to get them on our team." The old man patted his son's shoulder before taking Kensuga's hand and exiting the gym. Daichi was next to Tobio, maybe he thought Tobio needed reassurance, and maybe he was right. The ever calm Daichi-san put a firm hand on the tall setter's shoulder. A fixed smile on his face as Suga started giving directions to the paramedics. 

 

“He wants children. I ‘m jealous of you. My father has disowned us because we can’t as two men together ever produce and heir. Such ancient thinking but here you two always find a way around such a decision.  You both inspired me, I was complaining to Kiyoko, you remember she was the manager of our Volleyball team before Yachi took over.  Well she slapped her hand on the table, swore under her breath and said she would be our surrogate. It’s still up hasn’t been finalized but I haven't told Suga yet. Can you imagine my home filled with cute little mini Sugas. You wont be the only ones starting a volleyball team. We’ll have our own too.” Daichi punched Tobio’s shoulder another cry echoed in the gym.

 

“Nishinoya has your car for you he’ll be waiting outside to take you to the the hospital, he figured you wont want to go on your own all excited and nervous as you are. " Tobio nodded, it was good thinking.

 

The second piercing cry of an infant  brought him back to reality, and what a reality. Daichi patted his back “Go on.”

 

“What happened?” The paramedics were taking an unconscious Rin away.

 

“He fainted.” Natsu breathlessly laughed she was leaning against a bench cleared out by Daichi. Someone’s jacket was her pillow and a blanket had been produced to wrap around babies and drape over an exhausted Natsu.

 

  
“What beautiful treasures. One boy and one girl.” They looked so tiny and Tobio wasn't prepared to hold the baby with dark hair in his arms. Grey eyes tiredly looked up at him and Tobio felt the world stop, until the second a daughter was given to him. The same grey eyes he was told by Suga would change after a few weeks or a month.

 

The young girl seemed to be the opposite of her brother already, she was vibrating with energy, eyes wide fists had made it out of her swaddling. Both tiny wrinkled hands waved at him threateningly. The sucking sounds she made had him laughing as he handed her back to the exhausted Natsu.

 

“Nishinoya is bringing the car around but traffic is a little mad out there, everyone wants a peek at the New Years babies. “ Asahi looked out of his element but when he saw the babies, his face just went gooey with a look in his eyes of pure envy.

 

Then it happened, Kageyama was holding his tiny son, his daughter greedily making slurping sounds at Natsu's chest. The first _**BEEP** _ of the horn he tried to ignore but the second **_beep_ ** had him running to Shoyo, “No. Shoyo, Natsu!” Their faces were smiling and everything was slow motion for the Setter his long legs didn’t seem long enough for the first time in his life. He clung to the baby, “I want to stay don't send me back.” he whispered this frantically a hand reaching for his family and one holding the baby to keep him anchored.

 

And then came the third **BEEP.**


	3. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy new year

Kageyama blinked, his eyes opened, things were becoming more and more clear. Golden eyes shined down with worry , orange hair messy and disheveled.  “To-chan?” Kageyama whispered.

 

“Who? Oh no. You’ve definitely hit your head hard. I’m so sorry Kageyama! Please don’t kill me-” Hinata? Was it Shoyo? He looked so young, fragile, his hair messy as if he'd been running his hands through it. Kageyama took in a deep breath wanting to reach up and cup that worried face,  Tobio blinked slowly just wanting to take in the image before him. The sounds were all drowned out, because nothing ever mattered just what was in front of him. Wasn't that how you were supposed to think, always look forward don't look back. Suga had told him that when Kageyama had confessed his insecurities when it came to facing Oikawa and his old team mates. Suga had been so reliable, a great listener and the best senpai. 

"Suga?" Kageyama whispered looking up at his spiker, wearing Karasuno colors, looking young and alive in the gym of their rival school. This was a camp.

 

"Suga?" Hinata whispered looking over his shoulder to the worried vice captain.

"Kageyama-kun you're going to be just fine, just don't try to sit up.  " He put a gentle hand on Tobio's shoulder, he was real, was this all real. The young setter tried to sit anyway but the co captain worriedly warned him. "Hey, you better listen no, or Daichi will get mad." 

“Bakayama, how many fingers?” Hinata gently rested a hand on Tobio's other shoulder, waving three fingers in the setter's face. 

 

“Back off a little Hinata. Don’t crowd him too much.” Daichi sighed, as a medic neared, Hinata was kneeling down worried biting his lips. 

 

"Sorry Captain." His eyes were watery and down cast, hands clinching his muscular thighs. It was then that Tobio Kageyama took the smaller player by surprise. Hinata didn’t expect for large warm hands to cup his face pulling him down into a kiss.

 

The orange haired kid gasped as predicted and Kageyama took advantage by plundering the soft moist warmth withi. With those wide honeybrown eyes the world stopped just like that, there was no one but the two of them. Until a very gruff clearing of a voice, and a firm tap to the now sitting setter's shoulder did Kageyama release the now limp form in his arms. Hinata fell forward his face buried into Kageyama's chest, the smaller player was trying to catch his breath. Daichi had a half frown half grin on his face, he sighed heavily, knowing his first year all too well. Kageyama Tobio was sitting up, and had his arms wrapped around Hinata as if the small spiker was going to float away. It was  enduring despite the situation, what was he going to do with these damn troublesome first years. 

 

All the while Tobio searched his surroundings, and the faces around him all the while keeping the small orange fireball in his lap close to his heart. All these familiar faces were they just echos, ghosts of a time past? So was this just another dream? Or was the life he lived before all of this been the dream?

 

He was laughing hysterically and the paramedics were flashing a light in his eyes, Hinata’s face was red as a tomato and he managed to squirm away slowly backing away with a shaking hand to his lips.

 

“I knew it! I called it!” Tsukishima Kei clapped his hands together breaking the silence of his teammates. “You owe me twenty pay up Yamaguchi. “ the freckled kid blushed seeing Hinata’s embarrassed scowl.

 

“You bet on us?!” The sunshine crow squeaked. 

 

“Hey I wasn’t the only one!” Yamaguchi defended, Hinata looked around and no one met his eyes, not even Suga and Daichi-san. Glancing across the net even a few Nekoma players looked away. Oh how embarrassing! 

 

"I'm fine! Please just let me sit out. I want to stay for the game." The young setter stood now with assistance, he swayed but his team quickly came to steady him. Especially Hinata, the orange haired boy squeezed Tobio's waist, the setter looked over to a grinning Suga at his other side and Daichi clapped him on the back as did Ukai.

"Now I'm worried, about your head. Kageyama would never ask to sit out, but if the paramedics cleared you I have no problem kid." 

 

Kageyama was happy to sit out, he held Hinata’s hand when he could on the bench and finally the game ended. Everyone was about to file onto the buses. That's when the nightmare that was reality hit the younger man. The buses, the earthquake the loss of so many lives. This was real! He could change it! Glancing around frantically he could see the smiling faces, hear the laughing and he knew they would soon be silenced. So much would be lost, not just life, but families would break under the strain of death. He had seen what it did to Shoyo's family, how Daichi-san lost weight, lost his fire and the strength  Kageyama had to think of something, he had to save Daichi from a life of misery, and loneliness. He had to save Suga and all those that would die tonight on that bus. He couldn't let Shoyo die, his one true love, because yes, after years of living in the dark without Shoyo Kageyama was ready to confess his love. He would sing it from the rooftops, he would not let it go without a fight!

 

It wasn’t a hard decision, he used the excuse that he needed to use the restroom, hurrying off looking for something sharp, the buses wouldn't run with slashed tires. So what if he got caught, it would be worth it!

 

He would see Hinata alive, would see his face when he (kageyama) got down on one knee and asked for his hand in marriage. They would graduate from college and Kageyama would have two children and maybe a third. Or twins! Natsu would be alive and healthy and he wouldn't let her break over a dead brother, he would be there when that runt Rinataro broke it and he'd be there when the little bastard would try to make amends. 

 

It was a dream, maybe it all had been some dream but he wouldn’t take the chance.

 

Suga found their setter leaning against the far empty locker room, he was thumping it hard against the wall, enough that he had started to bleed from his forehead. 

Kageyama was losing hope, his lungs squeezed and he thrust his head against the hard lockers trying to rattle his brain. He needed a better plan, he needed to think harder! They were all going to die, he was failing! He was useless if he couldn't save his friends and love. He searched for something and came up empty, he hadn’t found anything and it was time to get on the buses. His time, their time was up.

 

“Kageyama?”  The setter ignored his senpai, and kept beating his head against the now dented locker. 

‘Kageyama-kun stop you’re hurting yourself.” Suga called out into the hall behind him and coach Ukai and Takeda appeared.

 

“Don’t wanna get on the bus.” The setter growled suddenly he was laying down on the floor of the locker room an ice pack to his head, tears streaming down his face. He felt so helpless and breathless. 

 

“We can’t chance moving him we’ll need to wait for the ambulance it’s too dangerous to put him on the bus. Obviously something is wrong, he hit his head harder than we thought. I've seen this before in athletes, he's confused. I just hope it's not too serious.  “ Ukai instructed and the team wanted to stay with their teammate until he was taken by the ambulance.

 

It was a half and hour delay that Kageyama needed, the earthquake hit and the ground shook, the ambulance was in an accident and delayed. The buses were safely parked at the event, no one  injured just everyone shook up. And the setter was sitting against the the cool wall of a dimmed gym, several other players had their coats and blankets thrown over themselves to stay warm. Hushed murmurs, quiet laughter whispered across the crowded auditorium. All of it mixing with the scent of salon pas, sweat and leather, none of this mattered to the soon to be olympic setter. He had a small body pressed into his side, Shoyo smiled up at him briefly before facing forward again, his face red. 

 

Kageyama reached out and took Hinata’s hand surprising the spiker, “Kageyama? I think you really hit your head hard-” the small boy whispered. 

 

“I love you.” Kageyama stated, “That kiss is my proposal. I will graduate highschool and then university I’ll be on the olympic team and I’ll do it all with you.”

 

“You, you really think we’ll make the Olympic team?” Shoyo's head snapped up to look at the intense blue eyes.

 

Kageyama sat up straighter pulling the ice pack off his head and laughing, he then embraced the smaller and very confused boy.

 

“Does that mean you’ll be my boyfriend?” Hinata’s grin was wide and his blush clashed with his orange hair, he squeezed the setter back ignoring the whoops and cat calls from the guys around them.  He had to be dreaming, this was a dream? He’d always wished for Kageyama to see him as something other than a teammate but today-.

 

The spiker giggled “If I’m dreaming I don’t want to wake up.”

 

“Don't wake me up either.” Kageyama blinked at the gold eyes tearing up, his own held that intense teary eyed gaze.  Seeing the faces of his future children there and his heart would never know loneliness with Shoyo.

 

  
He closed his eyes and imagined the children they would have three boys and one girl. A full house of laughter and yelling. Never an empty moment, Kageyama wouldn’t exist in a world where he was eating take out alone.

 

“Happy new years.” he whispered to nobody in particular laying back on the gym floor a coat under his head.

 

He could hear Suga-san and Daichi whispering worriedly, he knew their hands were connected. Somewhere a Kenma was curled up in Kuroo’s lap oblivious that his life would have been cut too short, instead he dreamed of the two living in the city in a big apartment working at the same place and eating together.

 

“Happy new year.” Kuroo whispered to nobody in particular, combing his hands through Kenma’s soft blond tipped hair.

  
  



End file.
